The Engagement
by RavenSara84
Summary: Ryuuga and Anna were traveling as normal, when the Dragon Emperor suddenly asks a question


Title: Engagement

Rating: 12

Notes: Anna belongs to PrincessRuka

Summary: Ryuuga and Anna are traveling, when Ryuuga pops a question and it takes a while for Anna to realise what he actually meant.

Ryuuga had decided to train in the wilderness once again, feeling that the city was getting to him and Anna came along, claiming that she wanted out of the city as well.

He found that he enjoyed her company more than most, probably because she didn't bug him with questions, apart from the moments when she felt hungry or tired; but she never badgered him and he appreciated that.

When they stopped they were next to a large body of water and as he dipped his hand in it felt warm enough to swim in. He never said a word as he took off his clothes, along with his golden crown and gauntlet placing them to the side before diving in while Anna looked on biting her lip as she carefully took in that well sculptured body in front of her.

_How did I… How can he like me?_ She wondered to herself once more, having moments when she just felt completely insecure and wondering if she actually deserved to have Ryuuga in her life; _Surely there is someone out there who is worthy of him… I mean what good am I?_ She gazed at him a bit more; _He's just so…_ She didn't get too close to the water, keeping a few feet away from the pond, although she did wish she had the courage to join him.

He continued to swim in the water, knowing that she was watching him and smiled slightly although he would never openly admit to enjoying the attention she was giving to him, he admitted in his head that it was rather nice; _She cares… Why? Why care about me?_ He swam back over to her and stopped, starring into her pale green eyes as she blushed and looked away.

With a grin he drew back and then splashed her as she let out a cry of fright;

"Ah!" She jumped back further, covering herself, her white top had become see-through and she blushed.

"Very nice," He said softly and she glanced it him.

"My shirt Ryuuga," She said, although still not looking him in the eye.

"Even better when wet,"

Shivers and picks up his coat; "It's cold," She wraps it around herself, hoping to get a bit warmer as he climbed out of the water and walked over to her smirking;

"Well let me warm you up,"

"But you are wet and cold now too," She told him, blushing a deep red as he just stood in front of her completely naked with no worries about anyone seeing him and took his coat off; "I don't feel so cold anymore," She handed him his coat back and he just looked at it and then at her.

"Well I could use some warming up,"

"Put your clothes on," She told him and handed him his trousers that were by her side.

He tilted his head to the side; "Do you plan on having any fun out here?"

"Don't be mad at me," She said softly while in her mind she knew he had reasons to be; _I'm stupid, useless…_

He raised an eyebrow; "I'm not, I was asking…"

"You are mad," She refused to believe him as her mind continued on with the list of reasons for him to be mad at her; _Boring… Can't cook…_

"At what?"

"Because…" She trailed off, she wanted to say everything off her mental list, to tell him that these were the reasons why he was mad at her, but she couldn't. She had already done that once before. _Once? I told him a few times and he still wouldn't believe me; _"I don't know,"

Crouches down and kisses her; "Good, because I'm not… Unless you count me being _mad_ for your body,"

Blinks in surprise at then looks away again; "Now… put on some clothes,"

"Or you could take your clothes off?" He suggested with a grin.

"No, why would I…?"

"Where's the fun in you being fully clothed?"

"It's fun to me," She told him, then added; "and warm,"

"It could be fun for you without them… Would be fun for me too,"

"No," Shakes her head; "I _like_ wearing clothes,"

"Maybe I like you without them from time to time…" He began to suggest.

"I can take off this," She said and pulled off her wet top, carefully putting it onto a rock for it to dry and crossed her arms.

"That wasn't so hard," He told her and pulled her close to him; "So?"

"You should put some clothes on Ryuuga," She told him, enjoying him stroking her back.

"I'm fine," He assured her, but she tried to pull away from him.

"But you might get sick," Anna pointed out, but Ryuuga had a firm hold over her.

"No I won't," He grinned down at her; "and if I do, well you'll be there to nurse me back to health,"

"You should put something on…"

"Nah, I'm fine like this," He said and began to stroke her cheek.

"You're crazy," She whispered to her, closing her eyes as he continued to caress her cheek.

"Hmm, maybe, you you'd still have me," He stopped and kissed her neck.

"Ryuuga…"

He stopped and looked into her pale green eyes; "Yea?"

"I…" She blushed and took a breath; "I love you,"

He smiled; "Love you too," He then kissed her; "I love you even more when you're not wearing anything,"

"I'm not getting naked out here," She said with a little pout.

"Fine," He moved to kiss her again; "All right, then I'll make sure we stay somewhere more private then,"

"Can I put my top on now?" She asked him, feeling a bit cold even though his arms were around her.

"Hhhmmm," He took a step back and picked up her top, handing it to her; "I guess I should get dressed too,"

She nodded with a small smile, stepping back to watch him get changed, trying not to eye him up like a piece of meat, but she couldn't help it, he just looked so _hot_; "So what is your plan now?"

He didn't answer, just finished putting on his belt and his coat and looking at her, taking her arm and pulling her toward him for another kiss.

"Mm… Why are you always kissing me?"

"Who wouldn't want to kiss you?" He turned the question onto her.

"Everyone,"

"Apart from me," He told her and paused; "Just as well, I wouldn't want anyone else kissing you," He quickly kissed her again to reaffirm what he was saying.

She hugged him tightly, hiding her head into his chest, hoping that she wasn't dreaming, that this was _real_ and that he _wanted_ her.

"This is new," He said and wrapped his arms around her waist; "It's rather nice,"

"I'm glad to have you Ryuuga," She told him, moving her head to the side so he could hear what she was saying.

"I'm glad to have you too," He said and slowly rubbed her back.

Anna smiled and sighed contently; "I'm glad you think so,"

"Why would't I?" He looked down at her; "I love you, remember that,"

Closes her eyes, trying to keep her emotions under control but the tears still began to fall.

"Shhh love," He said softly, gently wiping away her tears; "I'm not going anywhere," He paused for a moment as he thought about what he said; "Unless I have to defeat Ginga, but I won't leave you for long,"

"If you have to go and beat him I'll go with you," She told him, tears still falling and she sniffed.

Smirks and nods at her; "Good, I'll have my own special luck with me,"

She smiled up at him and rubs her tears away; "… Yes,"

"I would want you there anyway," He informed her.

"So it's official, I _have_ to go with you,"

He nods slowly; "Yea, where ever I go, you'll always be there," He felt her nuzzle into his chest and smiled; "If you're going to be by my side, we should make it official,"

"Huh? Make what official?" She asked, confused by what he was saying; _Official? What does he mean?_

"As in always with me, no matter where I go," He simplified it a little ad she nodded smiling;

"Okay,"

"Good," He pulled away from her slightly; "Then when we arrive in the city you can pick out the ring,"

She stopped breathing for a moment, her eyes went wide at what he had just said; "What?"

"What?" He looked at her, thinking what he had just said was obvious; "If you are going to be by my side _always_, then we should make if official," He takes her hand and kissed it; "Marry me?"

"I… I…" Tears began to well up in her eyes again; "Yes ofcourse," She wiped her face with her free hand; "Ryuuga I… I love you so much,"

He pulled her close to him again, gently wiping her tears away once more; "I love you too, and now people will know it and also know that you are _mine_,"

"I don't know what to say… I…" She shakes her head, trying to calm herself for just a moment to be able to tell him how she felt; "I just want to be with you forever,"

He grinned at her; "Glad to hear it. I want to be with you always too,"

"Don't say that! I'll just cry again…" She told him, managing to keep her tears uncontrol.

"It's true Anna,"

Once again she lost the battle with her tear and cries harder than before; "I… I'm so thankful to have found you Ryuuga…"

"Shhh love," He pulled her close to him again; "I'm happy to have found you too. More than you'll ever know,"

She wraps her arms around him, burying her head into his chest as he began to rub her back and kissed the top of her head.

"I don't deserve your love," She mumbled into his chest, but he still heard her.

"You have it, that's all you need," He whispered to her, holding her a bit more tightly than before.

"I want nothing else except you," She lifted her head from his chest and looked at him; "But… Wouldn't someone else be better for you?"

"I choose _you_," He told her firmly; "No one else,"

"There is nothing special about me,"

"Really?" He looked at her; "If there was nothing I wouldn't have you with me, you know that," He took her left hand and kissed it; "We'll be married,"

She blushed, but doubt and worry still clouded her thoughts; "I'm just scared that I won't please you or make you happy,"

He laughed and kissed her forehead; "You make me happy and you please me more than you'll probably ever know. Just say yes, that'll you'll marry me,"

She pulled away, but kept a hold of his hand and looked into his amber eyes; "Yes, yes I will marry you,"

Rather than say anything else, he leans in to kiss her, feeling her smile during the kiss and then moved back, pulling her along as they began to walk towards the city.


End file.
